1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the novel use of plants from the Purslane family in cosmetic products for the face or body. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of topical compositions having a Purslane plant component to treat, including prevent, ameliorate and/or reduce, signs of dermatological aging, especially wrinkles, and/or improve the aesthetic appearance of skin. The most preferred plant component is from the Portulaca oleracea (a.k.a. “green purslane”) plant. Still more particularly, the present invention provides the beneficial effects of substances such as Botulinum toxin without the toxicity or other adverse physiological effects associated with long-term use of such substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Purslane plant family includes various plants, including Portulaca oleracea (a.k.a. “green purslane”), Portulaca sativa (a.k.a. “golden purslane”), and Atriplex portulacoides (a.k.a. “sea purslane”).
The plant Portulaca oleracea Linn. (family: Portulacaceae) belongs to a genus of succulent annuals commonly distributed all over the world in moderate to warm climates, including many parts of Europe, United States, Africa, East and West Indies, China, Japan, and the Middle East. Common names for P. oleracea include, but are not limited to, Purslane, Pigweed, Munyeroo, Thukouro, Lifa, Coupier, Little Hogweed, and Perpine. In West Africa, the juice and aqueous extracts from this plant were commonly used to treat various illnesses such as swelling, whitlow, bruises, boils, earache, toothache, swelling, abscesses (topical) and as a vermifuge and diuretic (Okwuasaba et al., 1986). The leaves, macerated in water, are even considered to be a useful heart “tonic.”
The Golden Purslane (Portulaca sativa) is a variety of Purslane with yellow leaves, less hardy than green purslane, but possessing the same qualities. The seeds of an individual plant have been known to produce both green and golden leaves. Other species of Purslane plants include, Sea Purslane (Atriplex portulacoides), commonly found along the sea shores of England and Ireland. It grows in salt marshes and muddy foreshores. Grieve's A Modern Herbal describes its foliage as pointed and lance-head in form, and silvery white in color.
A review of the records for folklore and scientific uses of Portulaca oleracea indicate that this species has had many medicinal uses. These activities include significant anti-inflammatory and analgesic effects (Chan et al., 2000), antimutagenicity (Yet et al., 2001), antifungal (Oh et al., 2000), antifertility (Verma et al., 1982), reduced cancer and heart disease (Mohamed et al., 1994), controlling intestinal worms and parasites (Quinlan et al., 2002). It has also been listed by Grieve's A Modern Herbal for application towards strangury, dry cough, shortness of breath, immoderate thirst, inflammation and sores, hot agues, want of sleep, all pains in the head proceedings from the heat, and the frenzy.
Portulaca oleracea has also been used for the treatment of cancer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,060, Yeon et al., issued Feb. 9, 1999), as an anti-microbial and antifungal active (U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,855, Albacarys et al., issued Jan. 15, 2002), and as a non-steroidal cosmetic soothing active (U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,208, McAtee et al., issued Nov. 28, 2000), as a sunscreen agent from natural sources (U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,312, Unger et al., issued Oct. 20, 1998), and as an antidiabetic agent to control blood sugar levels (JP. Pat. No. 63,208,531, Kin et al., published Aug. 30, 1988). It has also been referenced for the use as cosmetic soothing agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,459, Sunshine et al., issued Jan. 15, 1991). However, none of these patents disclose the use of Portulaca oleracea for the treatment of fine lines and wrinkles. In addition, the properties of Portulaca oleracea as a muscle relaxant have also been studied (Okwuasaba et al., 1986, Okwuasaba et al., 1987(1), Okwuasaba et al., 1987(2), Okwuasaba et al., 1987(3), Parry et al., 1987(1), Parry et al., 1987(2), Parry et al., 1988, Parry et al., 1993, Habtemarin et al., 1993, Radhakrishnan et al., 2001). Again, none of these studies report the use of Portulaca for reducing facial lines and wrinkles as directed by this application.
Botulinum toxin (also known by the tradename, Botox®, Allergen, Irvine, Calif.), is currently in vogue for treating wrinkles and fine lines, and acts on states of muscular spasticity by specifically inhibiting neurotransmission in nerve cells, thereby causing contracted muscles to relax (e.g., A. Blitzer et al., 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,461 B1 to L. Breton et al.). This toxin has been found to act on wrinkles of the glabella (wrinkles between the eyebrows) when injected subcutaneously, (see, J. D. Carruthers, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,461 B1 to L. Breton et al.). However, the full extent of adverse effects related to long-term use of botulinum toxin and products or treatments containing this material are still not well established. Botulinum toxin treatment has been associated with a number of side effects including, transient fatigue, dysphagia, neck weakness, hoarseness, and localized pain. In addition, many patients who preliminarily respond to botulinum toxin, subsequently become non-responsive to treatment or exhibit muscle recruitment at the treatment site (where paralysis of a set of muscles leads to recruitment of other muscle groups in an attempt to counteract the paralysis, thereby causing wrinkles to actually become more prominent) (see, for instance, Becker, 2002; U.S. Patent. No. US2002/00812914 to Hawrot).
Therefore, safe, effective and new components of compositions to treat, prevent, reduce, inhibit, and/or improve the dermatological signs of aging, would be advantageous for the formulation of treatments and products for the skin. To date, there has not been an efficacious topical composition for the treatment of fine lines and wrinkles that contains a Purslane plant component. As described herein, novel and beneficial methods and compositions, as well as their mode of action, for the treatment of wrinkles and the like, as well as for personal care products for the skin, are provided by the present invention.